Omia vai vieraita
by Kizu-89
Summary: Tämä olisi oikeastaan ollut katoa elämästäni pätkä kokoelmaani varten kirjoittama kappale num.8, mutta en oikein pitänyt siitä tarinan kokonaisuuteen sopivana ja se nyt saa tulla tänne löllimään... Ja niinhän tuli sanottua etten jatka vaan 2 tuolla on
1. Chapter 1

Istun vaitonaisena Rizan kyydissä ja puristan toisella kädellä turvavyötä, joka tuo minulle turvallisuuden tunnetta. Kai se on myönnettävä että sain traumoja siitä metsään ajamisesta. Nyt haluan vain asunnolleni mahdollisimman nopeasti ja samaan aikaan toivon ettei Riza kiihdyttäisi vauhtia lisää.

Auton yhtäkkinen heilahdus saa minut tarraamaan kiinni ovessa olevasta käden sijasta ja niskassani kulkee kylmät väreet. En ole koskaan aikaisemmin pannut merkille miten paljon auto tekee normaalissa ajossakin sivuttaisia heilahduksia ylittäessään kadussa olevia epätasaisuuksia…

Siirrän ajatukseni Hakuroon ja siihen miten miehen kävi oikeudessa, kun hänen todettiin käyttäytyneen väkivaltaisesti minua kohtaan. Mielessäni naureskelen hänelle, vaikka tosin huuleeni koskee vieläkin kun hymyilen huomaamattani.

"Roy vahingon ilo ei ole välttämättä se paras ilo…" Riza toteaa ja vilkaisee minuun sivusilmällä heilauttaen auto taas, mikä saa minut tarraamaan tiukemmin kiinni ja tunnen kuinka niska hiukseni nousevat pystyyn.

"Hyvä on, en naureskele muitten kustannuksella, jos saat tämän auton heilahtelut loppumaan!" Sanon ja katson Rizaa yrittäen saada mieleni jonnekin muualle kuin siihen että auto voi syöksyä tieltä ties minne millä hetkellä hyvänsä.

"Voi Roy… En ole koskaan suistunut tieltä koko sinä aikana kun olemme tunteneet ja nyt uskallat epäillä taitojani?" Riza kysyy hivenen pilkallisena, mutta kuitenkin enimmäkseen leikkisästi. Hän on välillä erittäin taitava kääntelemään sanojani omien tarpeidensa mukaan…

"En epäile, en. Minua vain huolestuttaa kun jokainen töyssy heilauttaa autoa…" Sanon yrittäen pitää pienen kammoni salassa, mutta kyseessä on Riza joka huomaa melkein kaiken. Häneltä asian salaaminen vain viivyttää sen paljastumista…

"Pelkäät siis." Riza sanoo ja tunnen itseni typeräksi. Varsin erittäin typeräksi, vielä silloinkin kun Rizan kasvoille kohoaa pahanilkinen ilme ja tuo ottaa tiukan otteen ratista.

"Ei Riza, en pelkää.." Aloitan, mutta tunnen samassa kuinka Auto heilahtaa harvinaisen vahvasti ja ennen kuin ehdin hillitä itseni päästän säikähtäneen huudahduksen. Riza kikattaa ja minä puristan toisella kädelläni turvavyötä ja toisella ovessa olevaa käden sijaa niin että kummankin käteni rystyset ovat valkeat.

"Ettehän te isot miehet pelkää… Tehdäänkö uudelleen?" Riza kysyy ja olen valmis hyppäämään pihalle liikkuvasta autosta jos äskeinen toistetaan. Ihan oikeasti tunnen enemmän kauhua tuota kohtaan kuin varsinaista onnettomuuttani. Ravistelen päätäni merkiksi etten tahdo ja huokaisen helpotuksesta kun Riza nyökkää katsottuaan minuun hetken sivusilmällä.

"Tuo on ihan normaalia, Roy. Ei sinunkaan tarvitse aina olla vahva ja peloton, minä voin aina välillä piilottaa sinut maailman katseilta." Kuulen Rizan sanovan melkein hellästi ja hymyilen hänelle hiukan.

"Sinä tiedät kuinka riippumaton haluan olla." Sanon ja mietin samalla kuinka tulisimme Rizan kanssa toimeen jos olisimme aviopari… Varmaan yhtä hyvin kuin nyt, mutta jos ikinä saamme lapsia… En tiedä haluanko olla mukana synnytyksessä, koska Riza saattaisi heittäytyä varsin väkivaltaiseksi..

"Taas sinä ajattelet jotain perverssiä." Riza sanoo ja ravistelen päätäni ennen kuin avaan suuni…

"Enkä, mietin vain tulevaisuutta." Sanon ja näpertelen hihan suusta purkautumaan lähtenyttä langan pätkää… Minä haluaisin olla Rizan kanssa, mutta salliiko elämämme sen? Onko meillä tarpeeksi halua perustaa perhe ja oma koti? Onko minusta isäksi tai aviomieheksi… Ajatukset ovat aika synkkiä. En ole erityisen ihastunut lapsiin, vaikka eihän minulla lähempää kokemusta ole kuin teini ikäisestä alkemisti nerosta ja Hughesin rakkaasta tyttärestä. Maes pakotti minut ottamaan sen nyytin syliin kun erehdyin käymään heillä lapsen syntymän jälkeen. Se oli pelottavaa, kuin pitelisi hienoimmasta posliinista tehtyä veistosta, joka voi hajota pelkästä sormen hipaisusta…

"Ajattelet siis millaista elämästämme tulee.." Riza sanoi ja hymyili sitten vapautuneesti jatkaen auton vauhdin hidastamista ennen asunnolleni kääntyvää tietä. En halunnut paljastaa että en ollut ihan lapsi rakkaimmasta päästä, mutten minä Edwardiakaan inhoa… Ja teräshän on teini poika jolla vain on ollut aikuisen elämä.

"Me voisimme adoptoida lapsen." Tajusin yhtäkkiä kauhukseni että olin mennyt sanomaan sen ääneen. Huomasin kuinka Riza kääntyi katsomaan minua varsin tuohtuneen näköisenä ja auton ollessa pysähdyksissä tempaisin oven auki ja hyppäsin pihalle, melkein kaatuen lumi hankeen.

"SE LIPSAHTI! EN MINÄ SITÄ TARKOITTANUT SANOA!!" Huusin ja suojauduin nopeasti talon nurkan taakse, koska minulla oli kasvava tunne että olin loukannut Rizan tunteita möläyttämällä sen mitä tulin suustani päästäneeksi… Kurkistan varovasti nurkalta ja ennen kuin ehdin kunnolla mitään nähdä, luoti viuhahtaa pääni ohi. Pystyin tuntemaan sen ilmavirran hiusteni heilahtaessa joten olen aivan varma että tulen nukkumaan yön sohvalla…

"Riza anteeksi! Se vain karkasi suustani, käymättä pääni läpi!" Huusin ja liimaudun seinää vasten rukoillen itsekseni, ettei Riza päättäisi olla erityisen julma minulle… En kyllä ihan tajunnut mikä sanomisessani oli saanut Rizan veren kiehahtamaan, mutta naiset olivatkin edelleen minulle mysteeri. Ei väliä, kuinka vanhaksi olin elänyt, aina niillä oli jotain outoa juttua meneillään.

"Senkin Senkin… Sydämetön julmuri!" Kuulin Rizan huutavan ja luoti kuului napsahtavan asuntoni seinään, ennen kuin hurjistunut nainen lataa aseensa uudelleen ja minä hivuttaudun seinän viertä kauemmas kulmasta.

"Sinä et siis halua minun kanssani lapsia?! No, kohta sinun ei tarvitse huolehtia siitä yhtään…" Rizan ääni kuuluu ja nyt tajuan miksi hän suuttui.

"Ymmärsit väärin, en tarkoittanut sitä sillä tavalla!" Huudan ja kuulen kuinka Riza vihapäissään tyhjentää lippaan talon seinään, varmaan kuvitellen että se olen minä… Voi minua, mitenhän minä tästäkin selviän?

Idea iskee ja huokaisen helpotuksesta. Tällä saatan saada Rizan ainakin harkitsemaan rauhoittumista koska tiedän hänen pitävän Elricin veljeksistä..

"Minä ajattelin lähinnä Edwardia ja Alphonsea, Riza… " Huudan hiukan varovaisella äänellä ja kuulen kuinka nainen vetäisee henkeä.

"Tai jotain muuta koditonta lasta, tokihan minä haluan omiakin(vaikka pelkään niitä tavallaan.) Mutta ajattelin että meillä on varaa elättää useampikin lapsi ja olisi sinustakin kai mukavaa antaa jollekin orvolle koti?" Tämä uppoaa ihan taatusti. Hymyilen itsekseni kun kuulen kuinka aseen varmistin laitetaan paikoilleen ja uskaltaudun kurkkimaan talon nurkalta.

"Annan tämän kerran anteeksi, mutta nukut kyllä yön sohvalla." Riza sanoo ja huokaisen helpotuksesta. Ehkä Riza ei tee minulle ruumiillista vahinkoa?

Uskaltaudun kävelemään hänen eteensä ja saan yllätyksekseni kunnon tukistuksen. Jään tuijottamaan Rizan perään joka on jo astelemassa ovelle, johon hänelläkin on avain…

"Miksi ihmeessä sinä tukistit minua?" Kysyn ja kävelen Rizan vierellä, vaikka se kyllä näyttää ärsyttävän häntä hivenen.

"Koska sinun kaltaisillesi täytyy pitää hiukan enemmän kuria kuin niille jotka osaavat ajatella ennen kuin möläyttävät jotain tuollaista. Minä haluan saada lapseni itse, enkä adoptoida…" Riza sanoi sitten ja näytti jotenkin surulliselta.

"Mikä on?" Kysyn yksinkertaisesti ja katson Rizaa huolestuneena. Ei hän ennen ole sanonut mitään tuollaista.

"Eräs ystävättäreni ei voi saada lapsia ja minusta on väärin olla käyttämättä lahjaa jonka on syntyessään saanut, kun toisilla ei ole koskaan mahdollisuutta… Kaiken huipuksi hänen sen hetkinen poikaystävänsä jätti hänet sen takia…" Riza kertoo ja kuuntelen yllättyneenä ja järkyttyneenä…

"Olen pahoillani siitä." Sanon ja halaan Rizaa, arvellen että ehkäpä muutama parkuva pallero on ihan okei…

Ja tämä sittenkin jatkuu vielä.


	2. Chapter 2

**Joo, enpä sitten ollut jatkamatta tätä ^^ Kaveri sanoi että kuule jatka vain ja minulla on vähän lisää ideoitakin ^^'**

**2 osa…**

Istun Rizan kanssa puistossa ja kaikki on aivan täydellisesti. Pariin viikkoon hän ei ole edes maininnut lapsia ja olen jotenkin helpottunut siitä. Ehkäpä hän on muuttanut mielensä parkuvista palleroista ja ei enää haluakkaan saada niitä? Olipa miten oli, nyt on varsin mukava ja rauhallinen lauantai puistossa kuherteluun.

"Riza, käyn meille kaakaota." Sanon ja hymyilen Rizalle, samalla kun nousen seisomaan ja lähden hölkkäämään parin sadan metrin päässä olevalle kioskille. Miksihän en aikaisemmin keksinyt tuoda Rizaa puistoon? No jaa, ei sillä enää ole mitään merkitystä. Ajattelen taittaessani matkaa takaisin penkille Rizan luo ja pitelen kahta mukillista kaakaota varoen läikyttämästä tippaakaan.

Penkkiä kohti on pieni alamäki ja aina silloin tällöin siinä laskee lapsia muovisäkillä. Minä en muista ikinä laskeneeni mäkeä noin. Huomaan kuitenkin että Riza seuraa jokaista ohi kiitävää kakaraa outo katse silmissään. Tiedän mistä tänä iltana puhutaan… Enkä ole kamalan innoissani.

Olen juuri muutaman askeleen päässä penkistä kun jokin pieni tai sitten ei niin pieni iskeytyy suoraan jalkoihini. Kaadun selälleni ja tunnen kuinka kuuma kaakao polttaa valuessaan takiltani kaula aukosta sisään. Olen valmis kärventämään jotain.

"Voi, eihän sinuun sattunut!" Kuulen Rizan huolestuneen äänen ja ajattelen että se on kohdistettu minulle. Jee, vihdoinkin huomiota!

"Sattuuko mihin?" Katson ylös ja huomaan että Riza pitää sylissään sitä kauhukakaraa joka törmäsi jalkoihini. Se perhana vieläpä itkee. Kyllähän minuunkin sattui ja Riza vain lepertelee penskalle joka ei osannut katsoa eteensä. Minähän se tässä uhri olen…

"Riza, minulla on kaakaota paidassa ja takkini on märkä, voisimmeko lähteä kotiin?" Kysyn hivenen mustasukkaisena siitä että minut jätetään täysin huomiotta. Riza mulkaisee minua varsin paheksuvasti ja päätän olla hiljaa ja lähteä kävelemään taas kohti kioskia. Riza lähtee seuraamaan minua lapsi sylissään.

"Anna sen lapsen kävellä itse." Huomautan samalla, kun jättäydyn samaan tahtiin Rizan kanssa.

"Kanna, minä ostan meille uudet kaakaot." Riza sanoo ja tyrkkää lapsen minulle. Katson sitä pienen inhotuksen vallassa, varsinkin kun huomaan että sen nenästä valuu räkää… Lapset osaavat kyllä olla välillä erittäin ellottavia…

"Setä… olisiko sinulla nenäliinaa?" Lapsi kysyy hennolla äänellä ja nyökkään samalla kun lasken penskan maahan seisomaan. Hei, ei minulla ole kuin kaksi kättä ja tarvitsen niitä avatakseni takin taskun jossa minulla on (onneksi) nenäliina. Ojennan sen lapselle, joka niistää siihen varsin kuuluvasti ja hinkkaa nenäänsä hiukan ennen kuin tarjoaa sitä takaisin…

"Ei kun pidä vain se, minulla on kyllä lisää kotona." Sanon ja hymyilen hivenen teennäisesti. En minä halua lapsi pöpöjä täynnä olevaa nenäliinaa takaisin. Varsinkaan kun se on ihan räkäinen!

"Sinä olet kiva setä, kun et huutanut minulle siitä että törmäsin sinuun ja vielä lainasit nenäliinaasikin. Yksi tuhma setä huusi minulle…" Lapsi sanoo, 'voi ei, älä nyt vaan sano että se kiintyi minuun?!' Ajattelen ja vaihdan huolestuneena jalkaa.

"Nellie! Älä häiritse setää!" Kuulen kuinka hiukan pyöreähkö nainen huutaa ja juoksee meidän luoksemme.

"Voi anteeksi hyvä herra, Nellie on kovin seurallinen, toivottavasti hän ei ollut häiriöksi…" Nainen pyytelee anteeksi kovaan tahtiin ja vetää lapsen joka ilmeisesti on Nellie, helmoihinsa.

"Eipä tässä mitään… Odottelen vain että tuleva vaimoni tuo meille kaakaot, kun kaaduin jäätiköllä." Jätän kertomatta että naisen kauhukakara ajoi minut kumoon.

"Voi, sehän on mukava kuulla. Jokos teillekin on lapsia tulossa?" Nainen vaikuttaa pahuksen uteliaalta tapaukselta…

"Ei vielä, enkä oikein tiedä olenko oikein perhe ihmisiä…" Vastaan ja nainen läimäyttää minua kevyesti olkapäälle.

"Ei se niin kamalaa ole. Ensimmäisen kohdalla saattaa olla hiukan hakusessa, mutta sitten se kyllä selkiää… Ei minun Hurbertini kauaa arastellut kun pääsi yli vauvan pitely pelostaan." Nainen selittää tohkeissaan ja tunnen oloni vallan kiusaantuneeksi. En halua tietää enempää tyystin tuntemattoman perheen lapsi karjasta…

Nyökyttelen kuitenkin kohteliaasti naisen puhua pölöttäessä… Toivon vain että Riza tulisi nopeasti sieltä kaakaonhausta…

"Hei, Roy, kukas uusi tuttavuutesi on?" Riza, pelastava enkelini! Mennään jo! Anelen silmilläni, mutta en saa vastakaikua. Damn.

"Hän on tämän Nellien äiti.." Sanon ja osoitan Nellietä, joka näyttää ihailevan Rizaa kovasti. Ties mitä sen päässä liikkuu…

"Hauska tutustua. Pelkäsin että Nellie loukkaantui kun hän kaatoi Royn laskemalla päin hänen jalkojaan. Hyvä että Nelliellä on jo parempi mieli." Riza sanoi ja muutuin hetkessä noloksi kun toisen naisen katse kääntyi minuun, joka oli valehdellut.

"uhhuh… Lasten seurassa ei saa puhua palturia, Roy." Nainen huomautti ja Rizankin katse kääntyi minuun tutkaillen selvästi mitä olin voinut valehdella.

"Mitäs sinä nyt valehtelit?" Riza kysyi katsoen minua varsin pelottavasti.

"Vain sen että Nellie laski minua päin ja oli syy siihen että kaaduin!" Sanon ja nostan käteni antautumisen merkkinä.

" Kuule, pidä vain pintasi lasten hankkimisessa, niin kyllä hän tottuu siihen ajallaan. Ensimmäinen on se vaikein, mutta sitten vaikka kuinka monta saisi, niin ei enää edes tunnu missään." Nainen sanoo ja nauraa hiukan, Rizan mielenkiinnon noustessa heti.

"Montakos teillä on?" Riza kysyy silmät kiiluen. Otan häneltä kuppini ja alan hörppiä siitä hitaasti sulkien naisten puheet pihalle ja katsellen ilman suurempaa mielenkiintoa kuinka Nellie alkaa rakentaa lumesta kasaa hiukan sivummalle.

Minulla ei ole mitään mielenkiintoa seisoskella vieressä kun nainen alkaa selostaa Rizalle erittäin tarkkaa kuvausta synnytyksestä ja kävelen kakaran luo seuraamaan mitä tuo tekee lumesta.

"Hei taas setä! Eikö olekkin hieno lumi linna!" Nellie kysyy pieni suu innosta vinossa osoittaen pientä lumista kasaa, josta ei voi sanoa mielikuvituksellakaan että se näyttää linnalta…

"… Haluatko nähdä millaisia linnoja minä tein lapsena?" Kysyn hiukan hymyillen. Kai minunkin on jotain tekemistä keksittävä, ennen kuin palellun odottaessani Rizan selviävän keskustelustaan tytön äidin kanssa.

"Joo!" Nellie kiljaisee ja korvani soivat inhottavasti vielä sittenkin, kun aloitan lumipallon pyörittämisen nurmikko alueella. Nelliekin alkaa pyörittää omaa palloaan ja pian meillä on koossa palloista rakennettu "talo" jossa on seinät ja pieni tunneli ovena. Vilkaisin naisiin ja huomaan että he juttelevat edelleen. Hohhoijaa, kai sitä on sitten vielä leikittävä…

Pian talossa on pöytä ja lumipenkit. Annan Nellien hoitaa sisustamisen ja istun penkillä melko tyytyväisenä aikaan saatuun lumitaloon.

Samassa kuitenkin havahdun tirskahdukseen ja siihen, että Riza ja Nellien äiti seisovat seinän toisella puolella katselemassa sisälle… Muutun nopeasti punaiseksi.

"Minulla oli tylsää." Puolustaudun ja nousen ylös lähteäkseni talosta… Tunnelin kautta, mikä kyllä saattaa näyttää hölmöltä, mutta en halua rikkoa vaivalla tekemiäni seiniä.

Menen seisomaan heidän luokseen edelleen hiukan nolona, mutta ilmeistä päätellen he eivät pidä minua sen kummempana kuin aikaisemminkaan vaikka leikin hetki sitten 5-7 vuotiaan tytön kanssa ja rakensin tuolle lumitalon…

"Ei sinun tarvitse olla kovin huolissasi siitä miten pärjäät lasten kanssa. Tulet pärjäämään oikein hyvin vaikket uskoisikaan." Nainen sanoo ja ottaa Nellien kädestä kiinni.

"Kiitos setä!" Nellie sanoo iloisesti kun he lähtevät kävelemään poispäin. Ehkäpä lasten kanssa oleminen ei ole niin kamalaa… Jospa ne vain pitää opettaa tavoille… Tai sitten jo vähän opetetut lapset eivät ole niin kamalia. parkuvista palleroista en menisi takuuseen…

"Mennään lämpimään ja tehdään jotain oman perheemme kasvamisen eteen…" Riza sanoo hymyillen ja halaa minua nopeasti, saaden minut punastumaan.

"Selvä… mutta saat luvan muistaa sitten synnytyksessä, että tämä idea oli alkujaan sinun päästäsi. Sitten et hauku minua, kun se koskee." Sanon ja katson Rizaa hiukan toivoen, ettei nainen nyökkäisi hymyillen. Juu, täältä tullaan vanhemmuus.

"Enhän minä sinua siitä syytä, hupsu. Se vain kuuluu naisen osaan, että vähän kärsii lapsia saadessaan. Ehkäpä ne ovat sillä tavalla vieläkin rakkaampia." Riza sanoo ja tiedän, ettei tästä enää luisteta mihinkään.

Voi luoja, nyt se parkuva pallero on enää vain ajan ja onnen kysymys.

**Heh heh. Tässä on jatkoa ja oletan että jatkan vielä lisääkin kunhan taas saan lisää ispistä :DD Toivottavasti tykkäsitte! Saa arvostella ******** ja Ei, minä en ole mies, vaikka kirjoitan Roylla minä persoonassa :DD ihan vain yleisesti tiedoksi…;D**


End file.
